


Bound with scarlet

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon hunter! Taekwoon, Just dark romance ish stuff that i find enjoyable, M/M, Not really mephisto inspired but still--, Soul Bond, Soul Selling, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: It never was to be such complicated a decision, it rings loudly in his ears, how it should be all nothing but to kill and make it out alive. It’s either this or his lover, but Taekwoon can’t truly let logic make the choice that would only be the right procedure someone of his rank would take.And what makes every second of this situation worse it’s the way that nothing of this should feel any kind of good--but it does.





	Bound with scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> For the fictober challenge that I'm trying to catch up on! 
> 
> First of all, my most sincere apologies to my prompter because I know she will want my head. Remember that I love you but this idea was too good to not write ahdhf
> 
> Thank you: [Kandi_lillies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandi_lilies) for the prompt
> 
> 'Kiss of relief + under the stars + any pairing'
> 
> May you enjoy~♡

It’s tore apart as if in haste, coming to shatter the tranquility with a crazed wave of heat that dares cut through the stillness of the near glacial midnight air. The maddening gasp that he lets out that rapidly shatters the serenity he is the one supposed to maintain could even be called forbidden, illicit in the way it resonates against the walls. And he should even abhor how he sounds, but the only action Taekwoon’s mind commands him to do is to not let go of his beads bracelet---hold onto it for dear life as if any sort of protection could come from said action. Making use of the only thing that still isn’t allowing him to fall entirely and that gives him fragments of consciousness is something he knows he should have done,he is painfully aware of that fact. Something ought to be done, but he is bound to the ground--invisibly shackled to it, and compliant to it.

He is willingly letting himself be paralyzed, the alternative to break free held tight in his grasp--a choice of an uncomplicated nature he could make in the spot, put a rightful end to this. Yet he harbours the knowledge that shall he do so, guilt would haunt him for all the time his lifespan allows it. And maybe even perpetually. 

There should have been no intricate dilemma lingering in the air, nothing that was meant to induce in him a bewildered state which he could not find the way out of. It never was to be such complicated a decision, it rings loudly in his ears, how it should be all nothing but to kill and make it out alive. With how things have been especially threatening to him, it should be faster to make the right choice. It’s either this or his lover, but Taekwoon can’t truly let logic make the choice that would only be the right procedure someone of his rank would take. Negotiations should have been out of the equation, yet the one before him is someone he couldn’t have let fully away just like that. 

And what makes every second of this situation worse it’s the way that nothing of this should feel any kind of good and his mind shouldn’t betray him not even for a second, but it feels good as he relishes the aura that entraps him--reveling in the way the imprisonment makes his heart hammer. Taekwoon bites his bottom lip in guilt, hating himself all the more for the shiver that rushes through him, for the way he is more than ready to fall into crimson. 

The alleyway encasing him feels far more constraining than it is, suffocatingly so as the flashes of red before his eyes make his mind hazy--at times becoming far more prominent the more he tries to evade looking up. The atmosphere is heavy around him, the air that reaches his lungs only reeks of sulfur and an inebriating rose scent that is overbearing, insanely all consuming. And Taekwoon can only gasp in a weakened response, only a gasp that he knows full well does nothing but make him be pressed against the wall even more.

Hands that were at each side of his head begin travelling down his arms, landing on the sides of his jacket in a tight grasp before snaking up his shirt--a freezing touch he wouldn’t have dared imagined in any way before, no way to envision just how magnetic it feels, “Hyung, look at me” falls in the form of a whispered against the side of his neck, gelid breath fanning against his skin that makes Taekwoon keep his eyes shut tightly in response--the only form of defense he feels he still has. A shield, one that would be fractured if he does take to look into the eyes that he can just feel all over him.

Taekwoon tries to convince himself that he still may have some kind of authority, that his words can still be heard albeit the position he is in so he brings himself to speak under the belief that something could change. A game of cat and mouse in which he is the one to have been cornered, an attempt at hard to get that he thinks could do the trick, "Be done with it, before I change my mind" he says under his breath, and all he feels is a chuckle brushing against his collarbone.

“Hyung,” it’s a sole word that makes Taekwoon tremble, remembering the true nature behind the being that is in front of him, against him, whose voice swiftly moves from his neck to the back of his ear and the melodic tune he still holds caresses him, “You can break me if you would like to right know” and Taekwoon is aware-- knowing himself bearer of a power that could put an immediate halt to the insanity he has let himself step into is something that hasn’t been erased from his mind.

But the knowledge that it could fail after having started this and that he is in this precise situation so that no harm comes Wonshik’s way makes Taekwoon raise his head slightly, clutching the beads in his wrist all the more tightly-- as if it were an invitation that was being sent to the man that has him pressed against the wall to just feast on him. Determination rushes through momentarily when it’s clear why he is here, “I’m not going to kill you, no matter what you are now”

“Look at me” a soft but commanding cadence creeps its way inside his system, a current that he can’t stop. It’s a deadly combination that Taekwoon abhors because he feels powerless against it, eyes opening to focus on the visage in front of him. It’s something that would be futile to deny, just how the sight he is greeted with is still as beautiful as it always has been been despite knowing he hasn’t ever been able to love this man in any other way that wasn’t just the way you would a friend--but the scarlet that shines vividly and stares into him has Taekwoon short of breath. Words entangling in the back of his throat, after all--he had never seen such mesmerizing a demon before in all his life.

“Jaehwan-ah,” Taekwoon begins, hope that Jaehwan can still properly respond to his name still not diminishing--a try at bargaining something, anything even if he knows this is probably a lost fight, “I’m not going to harm you, you know that”

Jaehwan hums in response, quickly picking on Taekwoon's attempts at negotiation, "You are afraid, aren’t you?” it’s more so a statement than a question, making Taekwoon wonder what kind of expression is the one painted in his face so that he is asked that, “You who slays the ones of our kind?"

"I'm not but--"

"If you are scared you could just shatter the beads of your bracelet," Jaehwan says, fingers lifting Taekwoon's chin so that the eye contact they share doesn't break for a split second, "Yet I have to remind you, I wasn't afraid to fall like this because of you"

No matter what happens, what Jaehwan says is something that Taekwoon wouldn’t ever be able to forget no matter the many years that could pass from that moment onwards--just how Jaehwan’s sun came to be eclipsed by an unfulfilled wish to be worthy of a feeling that consumed him, a desire in futility to be loved by Taekwoon. Or as Taekwoon now recognized it as, the beginning of an end that Jaehwan wanted to take elsewhere, to another plane. A fall he accepted just to be able to take all of Taekwoon with him, however, the consequences such yearning had brought alongside were far more than Taekwoon felt able to manage, "Would taking him from you make you come to me? Do I have to ask that again?"

Guilt washes over Taekwoon, the fact that Jaehwan fell hits him hard--just how he feels like it’s his fault that he allowed for himself to be lost when he who has the power could have prevented it. And knowing just how because of him, someone he loves could go through something worse just makes the pain more prominent. Taekwoon’s teeth dig on his lower lip, his hands automatically come to fall on Jaehwan’s shoulder with a grip that shows how he is in search for a sense of stability that he feels is being robbed from him, “I’m sorry”

It’s like caramel, a soft hum that renders him speechless, “Never” Jaehwan says, his thumb caressing the side of Taekwoon’s cheek, “Never apologize, it’s you after all”

The weight of knowing he is at fault won’t leave Taekwoon, the reality that he could have prevented this after years of hunting those beings of the night that prey on souls is resonating through him. He could have prevented Jaehwan for having gone through this. And yet, he doesn’t feel fit enough to judge Jaehwan for making the choice of falling, for exchanging his humanity for a chance to fulfill what he had longed for--for Taekwoon knows just how deeply in love one has to be to resort to that, “Never apologize, hyung” Jaehwan breathes against his lips, dangerously close.

He freezes, the dazzling crimson being the only sight Taekwon can stare at as he feels the intense gaze boring into his own--a sensation akin to one when you know the person in front of you only needs you to be whole. His gaze lowers to focus on Jaehwan’s still rosy lips and he feels robbed of air by the sight. It’s captivating, crazily enchanting that it only makes him utter, “All of it...?”

"Enough to have you bound to me and for you to still... play pretend at your job"

The tone that Jaehwan’s voice carries can’t be discerned anymore by Taekwoon--his mind in a contradictory clash that makes him feel like he is melting under the gaze that won’t break and when the touch from Jaehwan’s hands makes him freeze. Self loathing when he knows that he can’t and wouldn’t move an inch even if the will to do so was there. And for a second, any other thought that had been occupying his erratic mind ends up being blocked from his trail of thought even if in the back of his mind he knows why he is here. Yet he knows he’s lost, he knows he has lost.

"Take all of it"

He says, and he knows he will regret it but his body reacts faster, arms wrapping around Jaehwan's neck and clinging onto him like no other source of support existed in the world--unable to think of anything else when he is the one that takes Jaehwan's lips in his, as if he had been starving for him. He doesn't recognize the ravenous way that he is kissing Jaehwan, totally unrecognizable in contrast to the way he kisses the man he says he loves. But he knows it must be from the kind of creature Jaehwan has turned into.

And Jaehwan responds tenfold, body pressing Taekwoon against the wall, trapping Taekwoon as if he was going to escape. Taekwoon feels him taking his energy, his soul--mind clouded as the only thing he cares about is the feel this cage like sensation gives him. All names disappear from his mind when in between the hungry kisses all he can let slip his lips is a simple _ 'Jaehwan-ah _' that he knows the other relishes-because of how weak he sounds, because of how hoarse he sounds. 

And when it becomes a chant of the younger's name and Taekwoon is digging his nails at the back of Jaehwan's neck-- Taekwoon just knows, he knows full well that the arctic current rushing through him, that the intense way he holds onto Jaehwan as if he hadn't known no other just means little by little he is being taken. 

In between breathy gasps, the flashes of crimson are far more prominent than before - but it's still so unimaginably alluring and magnetic that Taekwoon could care less whether he sees carmine or the light of the lamp posts illuminating Jaehwan's face, for he feels that even with closed eyes his image would still unravel and he would want to have all of his features imprinted in his mind. 

The bead bracelet in his wrist vibrates, but Taekwoon pays no mind--totally unwilling to touch it the moment that Jaehwan's lips find themselves mouthing at the side of his neck, eyes fluttering shut. He knows that Jaehwan isn't uttering a single sound other than his unsteady breathing against Taekwoon's neck, yet he can hear him in his head--clear, loud, '_ The mark will look pretty on your neck, hyung _'

Taekwoon has lost nearly all of himself the moment he hears himself letting out a strained "Mark it, take it all" as if choking in what is being ignited inside his being and he swears he feels Jaehwan smiling against his skin at the request--as if that was all he had wanted all along, for Taekwoon to submit to him by his own accord.

It stings, the kisses sting more and more and Taekwoon's knees weaken, his grasp on Jaehwan becoming only stronger. And before he can react, the sound of his beads bracelet falling apart startles him, knees giving away as his body slides down the wall.

He collapses, chest heaving erratically. He doesn't know if his life has reached its end, or if his soul was sold in its entirety-- the only thing he is sure of is that when he opens his eyes, he finds himself in Jaehwan's arms, "See? It wasn't that complicated" he says, a finger tracing his neck causing him to quiver at the touch while Jaehwan’s other hand is on Taekwoon's back.

In the mess of thoughts that course through Taekwoon's mind he is aware that it wasn't indeed--yet deep down he knows this could have been evaded had he taken more care of Jaehwan, had he killed the demon on the night Jaehwan was turned. 

Yet there was no other solution, it was this or Wonshik--and his mind goes in overdrive at remembering his name, paling when he notices what he has done for the other's sake. Still hit by haziness, he gazes into Jaehwan's eyes--and he answers him without the need for Taekwoon to voice anything, " I'm keeping my promise, I'm not going to harm him"

Taekwoon is rendered silent the moment Jaehwan places a kiss on his forehead, "I love you too much to break a promise, hyung"

' _ Beautiful' _resonates in the back of Taekwoon's mind, "You'd better" is what he says, nearly automatically reaching for him and kissing him until he hears Jaehwan breathing his name against his lips. Taekwoon can't discern himself, can't tell his heart's stance, but the volatile chaos in his mind only has both names flying through it. And he does wonder, for a split second, if he should gladly fall again.

All consuming, breathtaking, utterly addicting when he feels like he could be lost in this for hours--in the place even the ones that were angels now tread. Taekwoon calls out his name, panting at the crazed state that overcomes him, yet Jaehwan is gone in the blink of an eye. Taking Taekwoon’s soul and heart with it.

It takes a while for Taekwoon to sit up so he can gather the beads scattered through the ground--but upon touch he can tell that they are calling him unworthy, each one of them burning against his palm as if in punishment. He is hit by a wave of dizziness but still manages to stand up, bringing a hand to his neck, knowing he is marked even if he doesn't feel the glow hurting him. 

To make himself walk into the neon lit avenue results into a gargantuan feat he wasn’t expecting, mind reminding him that he needs to go in direction to the bar that Wonshik is waiting for him at. Yet Taekwoon is able to somehow, walking slowly as if his feet were fearing reaching the destination he has to be at. When he passes by a window, he makes sure to check his reflection because he knows even without seeing himself that he must look wrecked--and it’s something he confirms. Kiss swollen lips, expression painted with strokes of exhaustion, a sickening canvas that makes his stomach churn because it echoes in his mind, that he would do this again if he could.

His black locks look entirely out of place, his expression entirely spent and he wishes he could feel the hints of guilt, of shame--but it's like a barrier was formed in his mind, for he can't. For he would take this view over his composed one any day. 

Without any protection in the case other demons decide to prey on him or somebody else, the only thing he does is chant a prayer that can keep them away. And he hears distant laughter booming in his ears, mocking him for his attempt at protecting himself and those around him when he has been nearly to the point of letting himself be ravished by one of them--the prettiest of them. '_ Begone begone begone _' he repeats endlessly, fingers coming to draw a cross at his palm that he doesn't even know if it will have any sort of effect.

His focus is set on only one goal momentarily, to try and find an escape route before they come and try to take possession of him albeit him being property of one of them already. Steps increase in speed to the point he is not looking where he is going and he fails to avoid bumping into somebody--someone whose voice makes shivers rush through him, ones that he doesn’t know the meaning of, whether he is afraid or guilty, whether his system repels the voice, “Hyung, you are safe!”

When he looks up he sees him, vivid smile on his lips, bright in his eyes, "Shik-ah"

"I was getting worried," his voice still sounds as low as Taekwoon remembers it, but he feels as if he hadn't heard that bass in ages, "I was going to call hyung, ask if he could still feel your aura"

Taekwoon smiles softly, emptily, void of anything that could make love and gratefulness drip from his lips, "I'm plenty alive as you can tell"

"I know," Wonshik says, and guilt creeps its way up Taekwoon's system briefly, '_ plenty alive _' he would scoff if he could, if it wouldn't give away how something in his mind clicks and makes him not want to be there. But Taekwoon comes to his senses when Wonshik wraps his arms around him, "You couldn't die on a starry night like this, right?"

And Taekwoon takes some seconds to gaze at Wonshik, doubt filling his mind, unaware if it’s just the reality of being here the one that doesn’t make him acknowledge he is still breathing, "I'm... plenty alive, right?"

Wonshik tilts his head to the side, in questioning, "Whatever demon you banished may have hit you on the head"

"You know it wasn't just any kind"

"I know it is the one that got Jaehwan, it's enough for me to know it deserved death" and if only Wonshik knew, if only he knew. 

"Shik-ah"

"We will go home now" Wonshik states, and it sounds so strange now to Taekwoon, even the concept of a home existing. And he looks at Wonshik as if pleading, pleading for him to somehow erase what he has done. He doesn't know if Wonshik can tell but he approaches Taekwoon, breathes in his same air, "I'm so relieved you are alive"

And he kisses him, unknowing of the sulfur that rushed in an addictive speed through Taekwoon, oblivious to the way Taekwoon has been kissing and giving every bit of him in a total submission that nothing else could replicate.

Yet Taekwoon doesn't know whether Wonshik should be relieved of having this version of him now. Not when scarlet scans him from afar, and Taekwoon can only kiss back, deepen the kiss when he sees _ him _, wishing he was back at the alleyway once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got all the way up to here then thank you so much for reading this! I know it's not the usual to see me writing something else other than nbin (or darker Aus for that matter) and this is officially the first time I post a non nbin fic but I still hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> I have plans to come back to this eventually because the world is truly something I would want to explore more when the time is right. (Because ideas to expand AUs always come)
> 
> For now, this is the version that I have since it's for the fictober challenge ^^♡ thank you for reading!
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
[//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
